The Worst Job Ever
by AngelDragon
Summary: Starwind & Hawking Ent. is broke,Gene & Jim end up doing something weird for Fred(F&G shonen-ai)^_^


The Worst Job Ever an Outlaw Star ficlet by AngelDragon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em (unless you count the pictures in my mind)  
  
Warnings/Notes: This has Gene & Fred shonen-ai (is there any more obvious in this series?) And just plain late-night weirdness (are you seeing a pattern in my fics?)  
  
Breakfast time at Starwind & Hawking found Jim-chan staring at an empty fridge. Sighing, he closed it, stomach growling in protest. Like I can feed you nowhe thought, irked. He went up to the loft where he and his aniki, Gene, slept. Bopping him over the head with a pillow, he said, "Hey, Aniki! Wake up you slacker, we need food!"  
  
Mumbling, "Then go get some,"Gene, in his boxers, rolled away from Jim and hid under the blankets. Jim's brow twitched. Damnit, Aniki! You always do this! he thought.  
  
Grabbing hold of the covers, Jim gave a good yank, pulling them off Gene and in the process, caused him to slide off the bed. Gene landed on his ass in a heap.  
  
Leaning over the bed, Jim knit his brow and said, "Gee, I'd love to, Aniki, but we're broke again! We gotta find a job, fast. So get up already."  
  
Poking his head up to glare at his genius young partner, Gene said, "I already tried yesterday! Nobody's hiring and the girls are doing their own hunting."He got up and rubbed his rear as he went to get dressed. "So what do you want me to do about it, James?"He knew his formal name irritated the boy. He just did it to get a rise out of him.  
  
Frowning and still irked, Jim made the big bed and thought about it, then cringed. "Well, there is ONE guy who'll hire us. Sort of.."Gene almost dropped his caster. "You can't possibly mean.. Fred?"He turned to Jim and put a hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling okay? You're the LAST person I thought would want to contact him."  
  
Jim shrugged with a conviction he didn't feel. "Well, I'm not crazy about it, but we're starving. I think I'd rather go have a huge breakfast at Fred's, than sit here and whine about it."  
  
"Okay, but you know what'll happen.."Gene warned him. Jim just rolled his eyes and said, "Let's just get it over with, Aniki."  
  
They found themselves at Fred's after driving over in Jim's Ehefrau and were told to wait in Fred's lavish office. They occupied themselves with looking at Fred's impressive weapons collection. I wonder if any of these things are loaded or sharp enough? Jim thought. Man, this is gonna be weird, I know it!   
  
Fred came in and beamed at them, then rushed over to give Gene a big bear hug. "Gene! I missed you so much! And you too, Jim! Honestly, you both get cuter each time I see you."  
  
Trying to breathe in Fred's uncomfortably constricting embrace, Gene said, "Yeah, I'll bet. We - urk - missed you too, Fred."Fred released his longtime crush to regard them. "So, what brings you to my modest abode? Another loan? You DO realize you still owe me quite a few wong, right?"  
  
Jim groaned. "Yeah, we know Fred.Actually, we'd, well - Aniki, you say it. I just can't." Gene gave the scruffy little blonde a look. Why the hell do I have to start this? He's got a bigger crush on me than you! he thought. Jim gave Gene a look right back.  
  
"Well? Spit it out, Gene.Time is money,"Fred said. Though I'd wait for you, my kawaii outlawhe thought.  
  
Gene's eyes widened and he coughed at Fred's blatant statement. Taking a deep breath, he explained the situation to his friend. Fred considered what was said. Hmm, an interesting turn of events. I've got him right where I want him now!   
  
"Okay, I'll share my breakfast with you and a few more wong.. If you do something with me after,"Fred said, grinning at the shocked looks he got from them. Gene and Jim sweatdropped nervously. Help us! they thought.  
  
"C'mon, Fred, can't we stop now? I'm getting dizzy,"Jim said.  
  
"I think I've lost the feeling in my legs,"Gene said, groaning.  
  
"But I'm not done yet, guys,"Fred whined.  
  
"So hurry up already Fred! We can't hold these positions for too much longer and Aniki looks like he's gonna pass out,"Jim said, exasperated.  
  
"Okay boys, I'll be faster. Aren't you having fun?"Fred asked, grinning.  
  
"I'm thinking you're the only one truly enjoying this,"Gene grumbled, shaky.  
  
"That's not what part of you is thinking, Gene Starwind,"Fred teased, chuckling.  
  
"Fred, those jokes of yours again!"Gene warned. "Hurry up, will you?"  
  
Giggling a bit, Fred relented, feeling sorry for his blushing friend. I know you better than you know yourself, Gene! he thought. "Okay Gene, take it easy!"He spun the little wheel. "Right foot blue!"he called out.  
  
*OWARI*  
  
Heh, bet THAT didn't turn out how you thought it would! R & R, onegai? 


End file.
